


Let’s Dance

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Final Fantasy 8 AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: The graduation ball.  It was one of those days that James had looked forward to since coming to Garrison Garden.  A night of prestige where new SeeDs got to dance, socialize, and mark the beginning of their new lives as mercenaries.  James always imagined himself as sort of the center of attention but that wasn’t the case in reality.James Griffin was in a corner, nursing a flute of champagne.  Instead of mingling, he watched.  And mostly just watched one person.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 29





	Let’s Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece for the Velocity zine where I indulged myself with an FF8 au XD

“Keith, now!”

Ifrit was weakened, thanks to Shiva, but James needed to recover some after summoning her. He was bent over, shaking the fog and dull pain from his head. Behind them, he saw instructor Shirogane take out another bomb while he and Keith finished their test.

To think, they still had to be put through this even though they’re help was specifically requested during the field exam despite not meeting this prerequisite first. However, James had to admit this was tougher than he thought it was going to be.

With a growl, Keith moved, giving no time for the Guardian Force to react besides a growl of his own. 

‘Those two would be perfect together’ is the involuntary thought before James straightened into a defensive position, gunblade held low while Keith’s own gunblade sunk deep into Ifrit’s side, shot released, causing his surrender. 

Instructor Shirogane congratulated them, junctioning Ifrit to himself for the time being. But as usual his words were a bit more sincere with Keith. There was a nudge against Keith’s shoulder, a wide smile, just something beyond a simple student-teacher interaction. A friendship Keith denied James back from their early days at Garrison Garden. A closeness that James wished he could have.

If his steps were quicker than usual he’d blame it on wanting to get out of that hellfire cave and not the feeling of his chest constricting.

—

The graduation ball. It was one of those days that James had looked forward to since coming to Garrison Garden. A night of prestige where new SeeDs got to dance, socialize, and mark the beginning of their new lives as mercenaries. James always imagined himself as sort of the center of attention but that wasn’t the case in reality.

James Griffin was in a corner, nursing a flute of champagne. Instead of mingling, he watched. And mostly just watched one person.

Keith Kogane wasn’t in a corner but he wasn’t talking to anyone either. He stood with his back pressed against a wall, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. James figured he was upset he couldn’t wear his favorite red jacket instead of their formal uniform.

James couldn’t feel too badly for him. Even though the ensemble was uncomfortable, he really enjoyed seeing Keith in it. Fitted brown jacket, decorated shoulders, fitted pants...

The rest of the champagne was downed in a gulp. For years he had been pushing away these thoughts, these...feelings. Keith was his rival. They worked surprisingly well together when they had to. Anything beyond that was a train wreck. They both wanted to be the best, they both had their own ideas and strategies, and that made them tend to butt beads. 

James might’ve antagonized Keith a bit when they were younger, but kid James was dumb and full of himself. Present James recognized the signs of a crush and respected Keith, admired him, even. Still didn’t mean they got along with each other. Keith was a rule breaker, James was not. James liked attention, Keith did not. But now all James really wanted was for Keith to look at him.

Really. Look. At. Him. 

He hoped to change that tonight. 

James ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. After tonight they would be sent on missions. Some together, some not. This was his chance to make a change in their lives before they went out into the world.

Keith uncrossed his arms once he noticed James walking toward him. He looked tense, as if ready for a fight. James just rolled his eyes once close enough. 

“Relax, Keith. This is a party. Besides, we haven’t had a real fight in years.” Sparring sessions might’ve gotten intense a few times but that just meant they were dedicated to their craft. 

Keith shrugged. “Why else would you come over here? Shouldn’t you be with the rest of the disciplinary committee?”

James glanced toward the dance floor where Ina, Nadia, and Ryan were making rounds, ensuring there were no inappropriate moves going on. When he looked back to Keith his heart fluttered. Keith had a small smile on his face. It was a smug one, but it still had an affect on James.

“I think they can handle it. Besides, I just became a SeeD. I think I deserve a night off.”

Keith snorted. “Who are you and what have you done with James Griffin?”

“Hilarious.” James deadpanned. There was a pause and he swallowed. The silence went on too long as James just stood there, causing Keith’s face to form into one of confusion.

“You’re starting to freak me out...”

“Wouldyouliketodance?” James forced the question out before he changed his mind.

“...excuse me?”

“I said, would you like to dance?” No reaction. “With me.” James clarified. 

“You’re joking. How did you...why...?” Keith made a frustrated noise. “Screw you, Griffin.” Keith pushed away from the wall and shouldered past him. James was focused on being called by his last name, something Keith hasn’t done in years. At least not seriously. It took him a moment to register Keith was leaving and, even worse, Keith was upset.

Fortunately, James knew Keith. His feet began to move. He may have been rejected but he wasn’t going to let Keith hide all evening. He deserved to enjoy this night too.

—

It didn’t take long to find Keith. With the ball going on the training center was abandoned. It was so quiet he could hear Keith further in, fighting off monsters. James shrugged his dress jacket off, briefly lamenting that his white undershirt was probably going to get dirty, and followed the sounds of yells, grunts, and dying monsters.

In the second area Keith twirled, his blade cutting off the tendril of a Grat. The plant monster made a pained noise and struck out with another tendril. Keith was a sweaty mess. His jacket had been discarded too, his favored black tee shirt he had worn underneath. 

He looked tired. The number of defeated Grats James saw along his way explained that. 

Before Keith could counter, James raised his hand. Calling upon magic was getting easier, and he gave a silent thank you to Shiva before he let a fire spell loose. The Grat screeched and disengaged, taking off further into the brush. 

“I had it under control.” Keith dishes himself off. “Get out of here, Griffin.” 

“You don’t own the training center, Kogane.” James walked closer, eyeing Keith’s gunblade. “Where were you hiding that?”

“...left it here earlier. Planned on getting some training in after the party anyway.” Keith admitted. “What are you doing here?”

James shrugged. “To apologize for asking you to dance, I guess? But, you know, a simple no would have sufficed. Didn’t have to run off.”

“I was coming here anyway, remember? And what are you talking about? Why don’t you apologize for trying to mess with me?” Keith stuck his blade in the ground. “Did Shiro tell you?”

“Instructor Shirogane doesn’t tell me anything unless it pertains to class. And...dammit, I wasn’t messing with you.”

“You asked me to dance, why would you-“

“Because I like you!” James buried his face in his hands and continued, voice muffled. “I’ve liked you for awhile and I want to start over. Even if it’s just as your friend. More importantly, we should get back. This party is for you too, you deserve to have some fun. Shirogane’s probably looking for you...”

“I told Shiro I liked you.”

James froze and peeked between his fingers. “...huh?”

“I thought he meddled and told you. And that you were asking me to dance to make fun of me.” Keith’s face was bright red and the familiar scowl almost looked like a pout. 

“You like me?”

“Don’t get a big head over it, Griffin.”

James laughed. He felt relieved, happy, excited. He felt so much right then that his stomach was in knots and his hands shook. Keith liked him back. 

That was enough.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“May I have this dance?”

He held a hand out to Keith, hoping the tremors in his fingers weren’t too noticeable and that Keith would ignore the sweat on them.

“There’s no music.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“A monster could attack.”

“Pretty sure we can take it.”

It was Keith’s turn to laugh. He took James’ hand and moved in close. 

“Then let’s dance.”


End file.
